


Panika

by Martynax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Panika

\- Ron?! Ron, zaczekaj, no! - krzyknął Harry do oddalających się pleców swojego chłopaka.  
\- Chodź szybciej - syknął Weasley i przyśpieszył kroku, jakby się za nim paliło.  
Harry zmrużył swoje zielone oczy i podbiegł do Rona, szarpiąc go mocno za rękaw, tak że ten musiał się obrócić.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? Całowaliśmy się i właśnie zmierzałem do porządnego zajęcia się twoim _interesem_ , aż nagle rzuciłeś się do ucieczki - powiedział Potter na jednym wdechu.  
\- Harry - odparł Ron cicho, jakby ktoś miał ich podsłuchać. - Ktoś nas obserwował.  
\- Tam nie było nikogo - odpowiedział cierpliwie. - Był tylko bałwan, którego wspólnie ulepiliśmy.  
\- No właśnie - szepnął Ron, jakby właśnie coś odkrył. - Teraz już wiem, że to był _on_.


End file.
